mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Murilo Rua vs. Dan Henderson
The fight was the first loss of young prospect Murilo Rua. The Fight The first round began. Rua ate a right and replied with one, they clinched. Hendo put Rua in the corner. Rua kneed the leg. Hendo replied to the body there. And again. Hendo kneed the thigh twice. Rua tried a trip, Hendo easily defended. Hendo got a beautiful throw to side control, wow. Hendo kneed the face twice as they stood, he pulled standing guard briefly with a guillotine, he still had it in the corner. Rua got a trip to guard, Hendo still has that choke in there. Rua passed to half-guard as the crowd oohed. Hendo elbowed the left hip twice with the right. Rua passed to side control. Hendo nearly swept but the ropes were there, he regained half-guard but lost the choke. Hendo's feet were caught in the rope, the ref moved them to the center. Rua worked short rights to the head and body. "Punches to the back of the head!" Rua went to side control kneeing the head twice, again. Hendo kneed the body twice. Rua kneed the body. Rua landed a left hand. Hendo kneed the body twice, hitting the right arm mostly. Rua kneed the body. Under the arm really there. Hendo kneed the body. Rua mounted nicely. Rua put himself in half-guard. The ref wanted action. Rua went back to side control kneeing the head. Five minutes left. Rua was grinding Hendo out. The ref wanted some action. Rua kneed the body hard. He kneed the head. Two short lefts, another, Rua kneed the head and a hard one there, a harder one. Another there, ouch. Blocked but the impact was still getting through, his right arm might be hurting at least heh. Hendo's getting soundly outgrappled here by Ninja. Rua landed a short left. Another. He elbowed the body twice with the right, again. He kneed the face twice. A right elbow to the body. Three minutes left. Two right elbows to the body. Rua kneed the nose, ouch. Rua kneed the body three times. Good knees, another lands there. Rua thought about a keylock there. Hendo kneed the body. Rua set up an arm triangle there. Hendo defended. Rua landed a right. Another and another, one to the body, another upstairs. One minute left. Hendo was in survival mode at this point. Hendo kneed the body twice. They were near the ropes again. Hendo gave up the back rolled, Rua landed in side control again. Rua has dominated Hendo. I'm shocked. Rua soccer kicked Hendo as the first round came to an end. 10-9 Ninja. The second round began. Hendo blocked a high kick, they clinched. Rua caught a knee and got a beautiful single slam to side control. Beautiful scoop slam. "Come on, Danny. You're working here." They were close to the ropes here. Rua kneed the body twice. The ref moved them to the center. Rua walked over, Hendo crawled over. Rua landed four short lefts, two more there. Hendo got a nice sweep, thought of a toehold. Rua defended back to side control kneeing the head. "This is an action-packed fight," Bas commented. Rua elbowed the body with the right six or seven times hard there, two left hammerfists, four right elbows. Wow. A right elbow to the body. Another. Another. Another. Rua kneed the face twice. Pele was watching Rua closely from the corner. Rua kneed the body twice. Three minutes. Right elbow to the body. Rua kneed the body. Rua kneed the head lightly. Right elbow to the body, and another. Another. Another. Another and another. A left hammerfist and a soccer kick. Rua was taking the back with one minute, Rua kneed the head. He stuffed a single, they stood to the clinch, Hendo defended a double. He sprawled, kneed the head, they clinched, he got his own single scoop slam. Nice! Rua turtled up, Hendo sprawled. He kneed the head as they clinched. Hendo tried another choke, Rua got a trip to guard. The second round ended. 10-9 Rua. "Henderson needs to hurt Rua this round." The third round began and they touched gloves. Hendo landed a right, they clinched. Hendo was slowing down a bit here. Rua kneed the groin and then the body, Henderson needed a moment. Rua got a yellow card. He was hurting. Rua seemed amused if anything. Henderson took at least a minute before continuing, they touched gloves, exchanged, they clinched. Rua kneed the body. Hendo got a trip to side control, nice. He kneed the shoulder. Hendo kneed the head twice as they clinched. "Come on, Danny!" "He's gotta finish Ninja." Hendo got a beautiful hip throw to side control. Rua turtled up eating three knees to the head as they clinched, another. Hendo landed an uppercut, another, his mouthpiece was gone, Rua's was. Two big right uppercuts, big right, left hook. Wow. Big right from Hendo, another, right uppercut, left hook. Hendo kneed the head. They clinched. Rua was definitely rocked. The pace slowed back down. Rua was blinking hard, he was hurt. He was trying to shake it off. He was rocked. "Come on, come on, Dan!" The ref broke them up. Hendo was very tired. Rua missed a lazy high kick. Hendo landed a big right, they clinched. Rua stuffed a trip kneeing the body. Rua got a double, Hendo reversed to north-south. The ref moved them away from the ropes. Rua ate a knee to the head as they stood to the clinch, Rua got a double defending a guillotine passing to half-guard very quickly. One minute. "Come on! Go!" Both men were exhausted and beat up. Rua landed four right elbows to the body. The third round ended. 10-9 Henderson. Rua's fight in my opinion, Bas and Quadros agreed. Henderson got the split decision however. Rua walked away in disgust.